


"Then Let's be the Bad Guys."

by umbreno



Series: RCU Dream SMP / 'A Small Break in a Big World' Extended Universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Prequel, Tags May Change, Unhappy Ending, Villain Wilbur Soot, it's... complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: “..Tommy, I’ve got a question,” Wilbur starts again. “because after hearing about this festival- this- it doesn’t sound like that bad an idea.. this seems like a good thing!” He suddenly stops walking, turning to Tommy with a dark expression.“Tommy, are we the bad guys?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: RCU Dream SMP / 'A Small Break in a Big World' Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	"Then Let's be the Bad Guys."

Tommy and Wilbur had been walking back to Pogtopia after hearing about the ‘Manburg Festival’ and Wilbur had gone off rambling about how if they killed Schlatt it’d just set off a chain reaction. “..It wouldn’t have mattered if you killed him or not.” Wilbur finishes with a sigh. 

“..Tommy, I’ve got a question,” Wilbur starts again. “because after hearing about this festival- this- it doesn’t sound like that bad an idea.. this seems like a good thing!” He suddenly stops walking, turning to Tommy with a dark expression. 

**“Tommy, are we the bad guys?”**

Tommy freezes hearing that, and Wilbur keeps talking. “Cause I mean, thinking about it, we just kinda made ourselves the leaders didn’t we?” He points out. “And then we held an election- and Schlatt won with a completely legal coalition government, so we lost fairly, but we’re trying to overthrow him. This- Am I the villain, Tommy? Am I the villain in this story?” Wilbur asks Tommy desperately.

“No.” Tommy says confidently. “We started L’manburg, it’s only natural we’d put ourselves in charge of it- and Dream seemed to be okay with that, didn’t he?” He pauses. “Plus, we should’ve won that vote.” He adds with an annoyed tone. “The people said we shouldn’t have.” Wilbur retorts, hands bunched into fists at his side. “We allowed that coalition because we got cocky, and we lost because of it.”

“And now we’re trying to overthrow them for something we allowed to happen.” Wilbur adds, but he sighs and releases his hands. “Tommy, we agree we’re in the right here, correct?” He asks, and Tommy nods. “Yeah, we are. I’m always in the right.” Tommy responds, chuckling at the end of his own sentence.

Wilbur grins, and it runs chills down Tommy’s spine. “Then let’s be the bad guys.” He states. “We’ve got nothing to lose! Our nation’s gone, let’s blow the damn thing to kingdom come!” Wilbur declares. Tommy stammers, staring at his brother in confusion and _fear._ “Wil- Wilbur, you-” Wilbur waves him off, looking furious. “Tommy, if we can’t have Manburg- _no one_ can have Manburg!” Wilbur shouts. 

“..Can I have a minute to think, Wil?” Tommy pleads. “We’ve had a ton of time to think, Tommy. What could you possibly have left to think about?” Wilbur inquires. “I just don’t think it’s too late for us to take everything back. It doesn’t need to end like this.” Tommy states. 

Wilbur chuckles. “Tommy, I can tell- I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes. You’re _scared.”_ He says with a sharp smile. “You’re scared people will think differently of you, you’re scared you’ll end up all alone..” He walks towards Tommy, expression un-faltering. “You know, what I said earlier wasn’t a challenge, but the truth..”

 _“You’re_ **_never_ ** _gonna be president, Tommy.”_

“I hear you, trying to sound like you know what you’re doing, but it doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter, Tommy! We’re completely on our own here!” Wilbur explains. “We lost the second we got exiled, and Schlatt- Schlatt knows we’ve lost! If we defeat him, we’ve lost. If he defeats us, we’ve lost.” He adds. “No matter what..”

Wilbur smiles. “Tommy, I know you’re scared, but you know, when a man has nothing to lose.. it means we can do anything we want!” He declares. “In the end though, it’s just you and me- there’s no way anyone is on our side, they’re lying to us! No one is on our side!” Wilbur shouts, and Tommy smacks him and pushes him back. “Stop it, Wilbur! You’re being reckless.” 

“I don’t agree with this plan of yours at all, but if you think this will get it back, I will follow you.” Tommy tells him. “But this isn’t the right thing to do, and I think part of you knows that, even if you won’t admit it.” He adds, looking up at Wilbur and trying to find him in his eyes. “What’s the point of any of this.. if you’ve lost all hope?” Tommy asks.

“..Sometimes in order to feel comfortable and safe you must be able to give up the things you’re worried you’ll lose..” Wilbur states. “Wilbur, this isn’t- this isn’t how things have to be.” Tommy responds, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Go for a walk, okay? You might feel better with some fresh air.” He suggests, and Wilbur reluctantly nods and heads out.

* * *

Dream had returned to Pogtopia from visiting H, walking down the stairs to see who was around, but paused when he saw Tommy looking distressed. “Tommy?” Dream calls, quickly making his way to the bottom of the stairs and over to him. “Are you okay? You don’t look too good.” He asks, sitting down beside him.

“..No, I’m not okay. I think- I think Wilbur’s fucking lost it.” Tommy responds. “Schlatt announced a festival today and our entire walk back Wilbur was talking about a bunch of shit, like how he wanted to rig TNT to blow up the festival.” He explains. “That doesn’t sound good at all.. and you weren’t able to convince him otherwise?” Dream asks, worry in his voice.

“I tried.” Tommy explains. “But it didn’t seem like he was listening to what I was saying.” He adds with a sigh. “He went out for a walk a while ago since I recommended it, hasn’t come back yet.” He explains, and Dream opens his mouth to respond, but pauses, looking at his comms.

 _WilburSoot messages you: can I speak with you?  
_ _WilburSoot messages you: privately_

 _You message WilburSoot: sure  
_ _You message WilburSoot: outside pogtopia?_

_WilburSoot messages you: yes_

Dream hums in thought. “Well, I was about to ask if you wanted me to try talking to Wilbur, but Wilbur’s messaged me over comms asking to speak in private.” He explains, and Tommy looks nervous. “Dream, be careful, okay?” Tommy pleads, and Dream smiles and nods as he gets up. “Don’t worry, I will.” He promises, heading back up the stairs and out the entrance.

“Hey, Wilbur.” Dream calls out seeing the taller man, giving him a wave. Wilbur gives him a slight smile. “Hello, Dream. Would you like to walk with me as we talk?” Wilbur asks, and Dream hums. “Sure.” He responds, and the two start walking through the woods. “So, Dream, how are you?” Wilbur asks. “I’ve been doing well! It’s been a long day.” Dream muses.

“..Yeah, no kidding. So, uh, Dream.. I’ve been thinking- did you hear Schlatt announced a festival for Manburg?” Wilbur asks. “I was out all day, so I wasn’t there for the announcement, but Tommy told me when I came into Pogtopia.” Dream explains, and Wilbur frowns, internally jotting that down while preparing himself for what would come next.

“He’s holding a festival to celebrate democracy-” Wilbur starts, and Dream snorts when he hears it. “As much as I don’t blame you for laughing, he- Schlatt is.. kinda right. And you know, I’ve been thinking, I’ve been mulling it over in my head..” Wilbur explains, turning to Dream. “Do you think me and Tommy are the bad guys?” He asks, an indescribable tone lacing his words.

And Dream takes a minute, cause this is not how he expected this conversation to go, sticking his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “Well, I- I don’t _think_ you’re the bad guys..?” He answers. “Well, I think, we did a lot of bad things to get L’manburg, didn’t really do much for it, lost a vote fairly, and now we’re trying to get back in and overthrow it.” Wilbur states. 

“If you ask me, I think that- sometimes, a ruler is unfit, and that calls for.. problems.” Dream states. “Well, Dream. I think you have a bit of vested interest in this. You probably wanna see conflict between Manburg and Pogtopia.” Wilbur suggests. “I wouldn’t say that, I wanted to help you guys.” Dream retorts. “But to what cause?” Wilbur demands. “Helping you guys, like I said I would.. and why are you calling it ‘Manburg’? I thought we were still calling it L’manburg here.”

He shakes his head, and sighs. “Schlatt is ambitious- to a scary degree.” Dream notes quietly. “Dream, I want to be your vassal.” Wilbur says eagerly, desperation in his eyes that confused Dream and pulled him closer. The whole time they’d been talking, Wilbur had been setting up a snare, and Dream walked right into it without realizing. “Dream, this whole ordeal? It has made _me_ ambitious!” 

“Dream, I bet you have a ton of TNT, don’t you?” Wilbur asks. “I want to set this up and rig the entire city with TNT!” He explains, and Dream goes still. _The entire city_ . _That’s- no, they can’t do that._ He thinks. Dream shakes his head. “Wilbur, we can’t- we can’t do this.” Dream says, and Wilbur turns to him with a dark expression, eyes seeming to glow a faint gold in the moonlight.

“If you don’t work with me on this I’ll hurt Tommy.” He warns, sounding deathly serious, giving Dream chills and stressing him out even more. _He threatened Tommy, he- he threatened Tommy! He wants to blow up the city and leave nothing behind- But I- I can’t betray Tommy-_ “Wilbur, I..” Dream stammers, trying to find the words and figure out the right option.

Brushes rustle nearby, and Tommy runs into the clearing, holding the crossbow Dream gave him. “Dream, don’t do it.” Tommy pleads, and Dream tries to not look at the pained look on his face. “..I’m sorry, Tommy.” Dream says. “I can’t, it’s too-” He pauses, hands shaking. “I have to- I _have to-_ I don’t have any other choice.” He explains, and Tommy watches in horror as Dream hands Wilbur TNT.

Wilbur is grinning like a madman. “Dream-” Tommy stammers, but scowls, turning to aim his crossbow at Wilbur. “Hand over the TNT, Wilbur.” Tommy demands, growling, but a sword makes his way into his view, and Tommy looks up to see Dream standing in front of Wilbur protectively. “..Tommy, I’ll have to step in.” Dream says, voice sounding empty.

Realization hits Tommy, and he stares up at his brother in sheer _horror._ “Wilbur, Oh my _God.._ You- how- how could you?” Tommy asks desperately. “How could I what?” Wilbur asks back knowingly, still grinning behind Dream’s protection. “I- I can’t believe you.” Tommy stammers, turning and running off to try and meet up with Tubbo.

Wilbur, satisfied that he no longer has any threats, nudges Dream before heading back inside Pogtopia. Meanwhile Dream recollects himself, looking around him as if to process what just happened. _I.._

_Why don’t I clearly recall what just happened?_

Dream reaches up a hand to run through his messy hair as it comes back to him slowly. _It.. it was for Tommy, yeah? I agreed to that deal to protect Tommy._ He reassures himself, lowering his hand. _So why do I feel so awful right now?_ Dream wonders, looking at Pogtopia, and an immense amount of guilt washed over him. _I.. I can’t stay here._

Dream looks through what he has on hand, nodding in satisfaction, and turned to run away from Pogtopia, refusing to look back at it, hoping to get as far away from it as he could, terrified by what happened that caused him to act that way. 

No one would see Dream for a while after that.


End file.
